Masters of the Universe: He-Man Rises
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: My take of the He-Man univese. In this first season, The council has long since been gone and the mysterious Skeletor has made a name for himself by decimating the Masters of the Universe. However, the young heir of the kingdom finds himself with the power to take him on. Watch as the legend of He-Man is reborn as the new take on the Masters rise up to take on the Dark ones. R&R


Okay, this is the first part of a series based on the Masters of the Universe franchise. Basically it's something I explained in my DeviantART page' journals, so anything you have or redesign or proposed voice actors I have for this is there. I do not own these characters however, DC and Mattel do.

Prologue To Power

 _Many years ago..._

In another plane of existence, there lies a magical world known as 'Eternia.' A country split in the middle between light and darkness in terms of hemispheres. The light hemisphere had more positive aspects of life while the dark hemisphere retained all the darker aspects of it. This is but one of the tales of the eternal battle of light and dark.

On a calm night, a figure was riding on a horseback away from a castle while a group of soldiers chased after him on hovering crafts. "After him!" a voice called in the front of the pack; a young man clad in silver armor with green padding on his legs, arms, and shoulders.

"Right away, Captain!" A large-set man said as he looks to a man who was flying with what looked like a set of wings on his arms. "Stratos, you go ahead!" The bird man looked at him and nods, flying on ahead

"On it, Krass." The bird man, dubbed Stratos, got a blaster and aimed. He frowned as he saw the basket on the horse's back, making him frown. "If I fire, I'll harm them…" He scowled but then noticed that, in the distance, a dark forest was filling the area. "Oh no…" He then pressed a button on his ear, "Duncan, they are heading for the Tar Swamp!"

"On it. Lets go!" Duncan said to the others as they all flew ahead, following after the cloaked man on the horse.

Below, a man shrouded in shadows stood by the swampy terrain as he looked at a cloaked figure. "You have that portal ready, Beatrix?" He hissed, giving her a glare with dark red eyes. The woman frowned as she was making portals, but dismissed one that came up and got it out, whilst a figure ended up falling out behind her back. She waved again and frowned again, finding the wrong world.

"Be patient, my lord...Grizzlor, Mantenna...you see them coming?" the woman asked, looking at a giant furry beast and a four-legged reptile man sitting in the darkness, their bodies hidden by the lack of light besides the lights of the two moons over the terrain.

The beastly being sniffed the air and smirked, "Your student is getting close...but I sense another stench in the air…" The reptile man's eyes came out of his sockets and went upwards, revealing a pair of yellow-tinted eye stalks that squinted a bit, the red iris dilating a bit to allow the horizontal silts to expand to increase his vision.

"Ugh, it's the royal guard. They are gonna bust this...better get ready." Mantenna got a small bit of rocks and threw them forward. They began to grow out, turning into rounded warriors with yellow triangular 'eyes' and red bat insignias on their chests, glaring ahead.

The black horse came to them before the figure jumped down, as the man spoke in a rather calm voice, "Lord Hordak...I must ask; why would you want these children? I am aware they are royal blood, but what makes them so important?"

"Ah my dear, naive student...these children will be giving us something from two worlds." Hordak walked over, his head revealed to be a pale, bat-like head with glowing red eyes. He smirked evilly before opening the basket, revealing two infants with short blonde hair. One wrapped in a dark blue in color and the other in a violet one. The boy of the two was rather calm, sleeping soundly while the girl was slightly fidgety.

"Aww, how adorable." Shadow Weaver said, her tone filled with sarcasm as she picked up the boy who just squirmed in her grip. "Ugh...disgusting creatures…"

Hordak only chuckled a bit as Grizzlor picked up the girl, being careful around it. "Surprisingly tender, Grizzlor...I am slightly impressed." the pale humanoid smirked a bit as the young girl opened her dark blue eyes, almost curious before tugging at Grizzlor's fur, making the giant grunt a bit in pain.

"Cubs need gentle hands, master. 'Sides, we need them to trust us if we wish to train them." Grizzlor said as Hordak gave a nod with a smirk, but then saw the sky sleds coming in, making him scowl a bit.

"My student...they are here. If you aren't careful, you may be exposed." Hordak said calmly before the man nods, getting a small vial out. He got ready to toss it, but a laser blast went from the distance and shattered it, making the liquid fly out and splash onto his face. The man cried out in pain. Hordak's men all backed away, seeing the acid eat away at the stone and soil beneath him.

"Good shot, Duncan!" Said a red haired young man with the same armor, smirking a bit as Hordak frowned a bit as several came in. A man wearing a pair of green sunglasses got a mace out, which shimmered a bit.

"Hordak! Help me...please…" The man cried in pain, as Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes as she looks at Hordak, who smirked a bit.

"Very well...you given me what I wanted...so I shall reward you by saving you, my pupil." Hordak's eyes shined brightly as a yellow-green spectral force. The man then roared out as Shadow Weaver backed up, summoning a portal open. Suddenly though a smaller cloaked figure came out and grabbed at her arms, going for the baby.

"Let this baby go, you no good-" the red-clad creature said as he got his wand out before pointing it at her as it shined brightly. "Come on…" It sparked a bit, revealing it was slightly cracked.

"What in the-!?" She asked in shock before the small creature sent a blast of energy at her from his wand, making her cry out in pain as she covered her face. Hordak watched in shock as a figure in a red cloak and pointed hat flew away with the male baby, as a large falcon watched carefully.

"What's going on? Orius, what's going there?" Duncan called to the sunglasses-wearing man, who adjusted his glasses some.

"Looks like someone just got Adam...but we need to get his sister away from them." Orius said as Krass drove forward, but he was suddenly grabbed by the head and slammed down by the cloaked figure, his arm muscular and dark blue in color, his fingernails razor sharp like claws.

"...Nyehahahaha…" came a rather bone chilling but shrill laugh as the man's face was exposed in the shadow, revealing a faintly green skull with razor-sharp canines, laughing evilly. In his sockets were a hellfire glow.

Duncan stared in shock as Malcolm looked at him and nods. "You go ahead, Dunc. We'll slow down...whoever that is. Come on, men!" He said as the skull-headed man glared darkly at them as the soldiers all charged.

"Stand back, you fools!" Suddenly a powerful burst of lightning came out from his hands. Many yelled out in pain as the monstrous being got his sword out, which began to take a more skeletal look to it and slashed forward. Before many of them, a slash of energy sent many flying away, as well as knocking Stratos out of the sky with a bit of energy knocking his wing, making him crash near by.

Duncan moved quickly, firing at the man before flying towards the portal as Hordak was leaving at this time. But as Grizzlor began to go into the portal, is arm was grabbed by Duncan. "Hey, let go you little annoyance!" Roared the furry man in annoyance as Duncan tried to get him to let go.

"I got him, Grizzlor." said Mantenna as his eyes began to shine a bit, but a screech is heard as something clawed at his eye, making it recoil in pain. A large hawk flew around, screeching loudly as it glared at them as Shadow Weaver rubbed her sore face.

"Let go of her, you no good-" He tugged hard, making Grizzlor's claw scratch Adora's cheek, making her wail in pain. Hordak covered his bat-like ears in pain at that, as did Mantenna.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU FUZZY MORON!" Mantenna yelled in annoyance as Grizzlor tried to tug again, making him halfway let go, but Duncan's left arm held on tightly.

"No! You are not taking her!" Duncan yelled as he tried to pull, Adora's cries still going as Shadow Weaver just groaned in annoyance and pain from the last blast before waving her arm. Before his eyes, the portal began to shut as he tried to pull Grizzlor out. "No-no-no-GAAAAAH!"

The figure who was holding the baby Adam only looked in shock as the soldier fell to the ground, clutching his area by his shoulder that was now a stump. He looked up in pain, but stared in horror at the sight before him.

Before him laid a battered battle field, with the cloaked figure dropping Malcolm on the ground, his right arm a stump as well. Around him many others were laid around, unconscious or barely alive. The man looked at him and began to softly laugh evilly before grabbing a strange looking skull from near by and making it glow. Suddenly a dark purple staff with a crystal ball grew out of the ram skull, as he took it. "Mark this day, Man-at-Arms...of Skeletor's birth."

The man began to walk away, laughing evilly as Duncan got up, panting a bit in pain as he saw a few people were still breathing. "An-ANYONE! HELP US! PLEASE!" He fell to his knees, groaning in pain. He coughed up some blood, his vision getting blurred before a nervous cough is heard as someone floated near by.

"Uh...did...did I do good…?" a high pitched voice asked nervously. Duncan looked with a pain-filled eyes to see baby Adam, looking content in the arms of a strange being. He appeared young, no older than a teenager if one could guess, had blue hands, more of a light shade of baby blue, with a red cloak covered with ruins. His face was obscured by his pointed wizard cap and a blue scarf, only revealing a set of piercing yellow eyes that showed a lot of innocence, if concern. In his other hand, badly damaged, was a now broken wand. "...I kinda broke my wand getting this kid back though…" He moved his sleeve, revealing that his other hand was making the baby Adam float within his sleeve protected by various ruins.

"...Thank...you...go to Eternos…" Duncan groaned as he got something from his badge and handed it to the small being. "This...should lead you back to the kingdom...give this child to his parents...please…" He then fell forward, groaning in pain ."...and make sure they know...that the Defenders tried their best...but before you go, what's your name…?"

"...Orko, from Trolla." The small being said softly before he floated off, moving at fast speed but keeping the child close. He got the badge out as it showed a map and he followed it to the distance. Duncan coughed in pain before looking up, seeing the falcon shine before becoming a glowing humanoid.

"..Come now, soldier...we have much to discuss…" a kind-sounding woman said, as she smiled down at him. Duncan saw an aura go around him and a few others, the ones that were still alive-if barely in some cases-as they all shimmered out of existence for a moment.

 _Present Day…_

It's been a few years since the day the twins were kidnapped, but the young prince was living a happy life. The other soldiers that survived the mysterious 'Skeletor's' attack all those years ago were given prosthetics that helped them protect Eternia in the name of their fallen comrades, and even a couple new members have joined; such as the young Trollan mage Orko, who helped save Adam.

At this time, Orko was floating around. He has aged since the day he arrived, being now about 4 feet tall and wearing an ornate robe with various runes on it, his scarf havings some tatters on it from age. "Adam? Adam, where are you?" He asked, his voice slightly higher pitched but having lowered faintly due to him now being an adult.

"In here, Orko." said a voice as Orko flew into the back room of the castle, the halls lined with ornate decorations of various statues of the past kings and queens. He went past a large double door that held an insignia of a small cross-like symbol, showing the connection to the royal family.

Inside of the room sat a muscular tanned young man, golden hair reaching only past his ears, in front of a board of some kind that held chess-like pieces, with red and white pieces on the white and blue checkerboard. He wore a dark violet jacket over a white shirt, a pair of brown slacks with a pair of black boots, as well as white cuffs on his wrists. His blue-green eyes studied the board carefully before moving a piece to a specific spot.

"Hmm...interesting move, Prince Adam." said a rather calm voice from the board itself before one piece began to move seemingly on its own, likely due to a computer using a magnetic pull on the piece. "Check."

"Oh, you're playing on Roboto again?" asked Orko, flying over at this...and his face got flat. "And losing badly, I see." Indeed, the white pieces were outnumbering the red pieces badly.

"I was having him in the ropes, I swear." Adam insisted but then heard a sound. He looked up and saw someone come in. "Oh, father. You're wanting me for something?"

Standing before him is a brunette man that looks like Adam with a bushy, gray streaked beard and regal grabs of a king with a five point crown on his head. "You're to be a man soon, Adam. I need you to think about the going ons of the kingdom. Especially in light of Skeletor's lack of an appearance these last few years."

Adam sighed as he says, "We'll play another round later, Roboto." He then got up as he followed his father, Orko floating a few paces behind them. "Look Dad, I get that I'm supposed to be getting ready for my time as King, but you aren't stepping down anytime soon, I hope."

"Don't worry, I got a few good years left in me." Randor reassured his son as he lead him ahead, going into a back room. "You wait here, ORko. This is family matters." Orko gave a small salute before heading off.

Inside of the room was a large chamber of sorts, with the walls lined with various armaments, weapons and various forms of broken technology. "This is Man at Arms' workshop! Why are we here?" Adam asked, looking around in curiosity before Randor pressed a button on a safe to get a dial lock out and began to spin it, putting in a combination before getting something out; a dust-covered sheath with what appears to be a sword inside. The sword was silver with an ornate yet plain design, at about 9 inches in length, but has a hilt that has a skull-like symbol on it with a leather grip.

"This is the Sword of the Ancients, a weapon given to our family when King Gr'yskull died in battle against the Snake Men, created by the Council of Elders centuries prior. It's what remains of his legendary weapon before we had to go. But it still holds a history in our family...one I hope you are willing to work on." HE then passed it over to Adam. "You may not be king yet...but I do not think of anyone else I can entrust this sword too than you, my son. This weapon is quite important." Randor smiled at Adam, as the young man picked it up carefully.

"Wow...um...thank you, Father. I'll try to make sure it's in good hands." Adam said as Randor pats his shoulder with a smile before heading out. Adam swung the sword around, grunting a bit before raising it up with one hand. "Heh, not bad."

Easy with that thing, I rather not lose the other arm." said a voice as Adam cringed a bit. Walking in with a small frown was a brunette man with his hair slightly graying brown hair tied in a ponytail and warey-looking dark green eyes with a thick mustache on his upper lip. He was still wearing his armor, a bronze suit with steel on his abdomen, arms and legs, with a thick armored shoulder pad on his right arm and a brace that covers his face as well as a rounded helmet. In his right side is a holster with a blaster in it and on his left is a shorten mace.

"Uh, hey Man-At-Arms, sir." said Adam as he looked at the sword. "Just looking at this nifty sword my dad gave me. It's an heirloom. Check this out." He said as he raised the sword up into the air. "Makes me look cool doing this, huh?" The light from the window hit the sword, making the skull shimmer slightly.

"..." Duncan just sighs as he says, "No, you look like an idiot doing that, Prince Adam. Now get serious and-what's going on with it?" He saw a light shine right out of it's eyes, making it go into a nearby wall. "Watch it!"

"Sorry, sorry! My fault!" Adam said in a panicked tone before going to where the blast hit to make sure nothing was damaged...only to find a strange-looking box hidden behind a thin brick; a scroll with a crest that looks akin to an eagle and serpent on each side. He took it out and unrolled it...revealing a map with archaic letterings on it.

"I heard an explosion! I swear I didn't do it!" Orko said, flying into the lab with a panicked look in his yellow eyes...til he saw Adam with the note. "Oh, what's that?" He swiped it and looked it over. "It's a map!"

"What? How can you tell?" Duncan asked, walking over with a confused expression as Orko waved his hand.

"Watch. It's a spell that reveals it. Lets see…" He then got his metallic wand and began to wave it. "Ancient secrets, hidden within gray. Come reveal thyself this day. Inner strength to be tested, wisdom to be shown. Only one's true heroic soul can be the one finding the hero's throne. Though desert harsh sands and forest thick with green, only then can the castle be seen. Follow this path, young heir, and let your soul not sour. As those who speaks the hero's name can gain his power." Orko completed the spell as the words began to shift, turning into pictures of a path towards the treasure in the end.

"By the ancients…" Duncan said in shock as he saw the end of the map. "Th-That's Grayskull! The castle of Legends, the protector of this realm!" He nods to the two as he says, "Okay...lets go to this place. I can get some sky cycles ready for the journey ahead. Come on."

"On it!" Said Adam as he went on, but was stopped by Duncan, who looked around.

"Lets just go with Orko...he's enough of a traveling party without someone trying to sneak by us." Duncan said as Adam nods, understanding as the three went towards the sky cycles, getting on them as Orko flew into the sidecar before taking off.

Unbeknownst to them, a large hawk was flying by and following after them, it's body having a light blue color to it shining on its snow white feathers. It flew past the cycles, catching their eyes. 'That's…' Duncan thought before driving after it, with Adam and Orko following.

(Sometime later…)

The three found themselves outside of a sand-filled wasteland with various ruins crossing the landscape with different shrines of the days of old standing, the sun sizzling the land as if it was to burn the skin...but yet there was a history there that was left long forgotten.

"Okay, according to the map, we're supposed to find a fork in the road in the Sands of time...it's always shifting, so the fork could go either way to where we need to go...it never goes the same way twice." Orko said, reading over the map's instructions.

"Makes sense…" Adam scowled as he looked towards the Hawk before seeing a large statue ahead. "That must be the path…" He then landed his cruiser before walking over to a sign, frowning a bit. "Looks like there's instructions here…"

However, before they could move any further, a growl is heard. "Who goes there?" the group turned to see what appeared to be a twin-headed creature chained to a nearby wall, glaring at them. On the right half was a dark blue slim reptilian monster with a snake-like mouth and eyes, with a metallic arm and a pair of camouflage-styled pants. On the left side was a shorter, stouter dark violet creature with thick skin, a frilled brow and wearing a black boot on his half of the legs and a dark red arm band.

"And you are?" Duncan asked, looking at them with a lot of caution, his hand reaching his blaster as the right head growled a bit.

"I am Baddrah, this is Tuvar. We are known as 'Two-Bad the Cursed'." The purple beast said, as Orko held his scarf tighter as if to keep himself from bursting out laughing at how silly that actually sounded. "We got a riddle…"

"Riddles huh? I didn't think these two would have enough brains to think of a limerick…" Adam gave him a look as he walked up to them.

"What is your riddle?" asked Adam, as the two just chuckled a bit, their eyes shining a bit.

"It is neither friend or foe, for it emcompiences all. It is invisible, but it's effect is clear to the eyes…" Tuvar began to say, smirking at them as Baddrah looked at them with his glowing yellow eyes.

"It is patient but it never stays still, it only moves forward. You cannot stop it, but waiting for it lets it move by faster. It never runs, it can only fly by you…" Adam tapped his chin, thinking this is over as they finished it.

"You cannot see where it begins, but when you see it's end you have passed on. It is forever endless, but can be measured. What is it?" The two finished, as Orko rubbed his head, clearly confused.

"We sure they didn't just improvised this thing?" asked the small mage, looking at his companions with a curious look as Adam snapped his fingers.

"I got it; it's Time. That's what this entire place is about, right? It's a land that time has left to ruin, and your riddle represents what people see Time as." Adam said, as the two headed being just looked at each other...and growled in annoyance.

"You're correct…" The two muttered at once as a road started to form at the monster's right as Adam nods.

"It's that way. Come on." He said as the three went back to their skysled and flew off, unaware of a shadowy being forming.

"So...you allowed them to pass through?" asked a being as a cloaked figure appeared before them, making the two gulp nervously as the featureless face looked at them calmly. "...Good...you have made your peace." He snapped his fingers as the chains left their hands. "You are free to go as you wish, Tuvar and Baddroh…for your use has ended for me." He then sent them away in a cloud of smoke, making them yell out in protest.

The faceless being noticed the hawk near by as it glared at him before taking off, cawing a bit as he looked up to the sky. He then vanished from sight, leaving no trace of where he was.

(A few hours later…)

Soon the trio found themselves out of the Desert of Time and found themselves in front of a large forest entangled in vines. "So this is it...the Tar Swamp...the place where King Gr'yskull defeated King Hiss all those years ago…at the outskirts of this very forest." Duncan said, looking at the area with an awe as they came across what appeared to be a battle stained field.

"Wow...so...I guess we go in?" Orko said nervously as Adam walked ahead, frowning a bit only to pause when something caught his ear. "What's wrong, Adam?"

"I hear something over here. Come on." Adam then ran ahead, the two quickly following after him on their bikes only to stop when they saw what Adam saw; a scared-looking beast trying to break out of what looked like a snare, likely a trap laid by hunters. It was a large feline-like beast, about the size of a large mastiff with dark blue-green fur covering it's entire body, yellow eyes filling with fear as it tried to get the snare off, a bit of blood mixing in with the dark orange stripes that covered it's body.

"Oh no…" Orko said in concern as Adam watched the creature trying to fight for it's life. He then walked over cautiously, making the beast stop for a moment and growl a bit, showing it was not to be trifled with at this time.

"Easy fella...I'm here to help. Hold still…" Adam said, as the creature growled at him. The prince frowned, before an idea came to him as he reached into his pocket and revealed what looked like a bit of dried meat. "Hungry? This is some Jerky Teela made for me a few days ago. I've been snacking on bits of it. You can have this if you want." He said, extending out his hand with it.

The large beast growled softly before taking it from him and chewing a bit. Adam then pets the large creature, calming it down. Orko looked at Adam with awe as he says, "Whoa...impressive work, your highness."

"Agreed…" Duncan said, a proud smile on his face as he came over. The Tiger gave off a soft groan, now showing fear as Duncan pets it on the head before helping remove the snare. Soon the beast was freed, shaking itself off.

"Well, take it easy fella." Adam said, as the three went on their way. The Tiger watched them carefully before long. Soon however, Adam felt something tugging at his shirt and saw the tiger was on him, looking at him with a pleading face. "...You want to come with or something, big guy?" The Tiger gave a soft growl, nodding a bit. "Heh...you know, you seem kinda skittish, but you're definitely a lot smarter than most Jungle Cats…"

"I'll say...wait...something is up with those eyes…" Orko floated over, making the tiger growl a bit in annoyance. Orko looked deep within the yellow eyes...making him nod. "Thought so...this thing has Dragon BLood...those eyes are a piercing sun-like yellow instead of a typical amber you'd expect from a feline. Only Dragons come in startlingly bright colors like that. Also explains this thing's bulky size and intelligence; anything born from Dragon blood is something of great renown. Plus I think it may know where to go."

"That's a good point...okay, you seen anything odd? Like a giant building or something? Or something? From the scars, it's likely you found something like that?" Duncan asked as the tiger closed its' eyes for a moment, almost thinking...before the tiger gave a soft growl and a nod before running ahead. The three nod and followed after. They followed the beast through different areas, letting it help them find areas as it sniffed the air, following it through an area by a large valley and finally through a dark woods.

In the woods of Evergreen, Adam was adjusting his map with a frown after the last couple of days, trying to see if Cringer was giving them a good idea of where they were going. Duncan was using a pair of binoculars to survey the area, a frown clear on his face as he was trying to find any hint of the castle. "Okay...we passed the Tar Swamp, got through the valley near Mount Kr'ona, and now we're in the Evergreen. Are we even getting close?" asked Adam, a frown on his face as he was studying it over again.

Orko just sighed a bit, stroking Cringer on the head as he says, "Look, your highness, I get why you're impatient. But we need to be calm. The castle should be around this area...somewhere." Duncan then cleared his throat, getting their attention. "You find it, Man-At-Arms?" the small imp flew over and got out a telescope out of his sleeve and checked...before gasping in shock. "By the Great Orakle of Trolla! There it is!" He tossed it to Adam, who got to look through it.

At the horizon, hidden in a thick fog, was an imposing fortress in the middle of what looks like a floating island above a bottomless abyss with a precarious cliff being the only thing between it and it's drawbridge. The castle appeared to be dark gray in color, covered with hints of moss and vines from years of abandonment, with the marble towers appearing to be cracked and faintly about to fall apart. The face of the castle towards the cliff, however, was a striking face of a monstrous skull-like statue, it's empty sockets glaring towards anyone who would come near, with a large set of canines giving it a menacing appearance. Coming out of the sides were four, large rib-like columns that reached into the abyss.

"Wow, not the most friendly of places...that's really the place of good? It looks like where that Skeletor creep would stay." Adam said, a tad concerned before seeing a strange white hawk flying towards it. "Wait...isn't that Zoar the falcon?"

"Yes, I have heard of her...Zoar is said to be the eyes of the Goddess of this world. At least that's what I've learned from the books here." Orko said, giving a nod before hearing a screech, making him yell out as he got tackled by Cringer, who was looking around nervously. "...Ow..." The blue imp groaned a bit as Man-At-Arms got a hoverbike uncollapsed out and pats the seat of the sidecar for Cringer, who went in eagerly. Duncan nods to Adam, who climbed on behind him as Duncan got into the driving seat.

"Come on, Orko. Don't sleep on the job." Man-At-Arms joked as Orko gave him a flat glare before flying after them. They then went in front of the door on the cliff, as Orko looks at it. "Orko, you're up. read the spell to open the door. "Orko gave a salute before taking the map from Adam's pocket and looking it over.

"Okay...let's see..." Orko's hand went into his sleeve and got out his wand and gave it a wave. "By the Elder's words, with the wisdom of the past behind us, we call to thee. Reveal your secrets, Castle Grayskull, for which we have come to see. With this small band of heroes, let us wallow and wait. Open thy doors, and let our curiosity be sate." He then fired his wand outward, making it shine to the eyes and to the mouth. It began to shine down as if judging the four with a menacing glow.

It took a good few seconds before the door began to open, making Adam smirk a bit as the drawbridge came into the cliff. "Nice job, Ork." Orko just rubbed his head bashfully at this, as Cringer sniffed around nervously. Inside was a musty old walkway, heading towards a room full of statues and old tapestries. The walls were lined with dust, which made the air musty and rather uncomfortable. Flying around the area, Orko was looking over the tapestries.

"Looks like a lot of these were made in honor of King Grayskull. They're all about his adventures against the Snake Men and Horde Prime." Orko said, looking around before noticing something set up in a throne-like chair; a statue of a powerfully built warrior king. In his right hand was a crystal guard of some kind that holds a golden tinted sword with a slender design with a large gemstone in the hilt. But in his left hand was something that caught Adam's eye; a large, dark gray broadsword with a hilt that has four 'claws' on the ends of it and a insignia of Castle Grayskull with it.

Adam went over and took the sword, but looked confused since he felt it was...off and turned it over, revealing that it looked like it was cut down the middle, the back being completely smooth. "Huh...that's...weird..." He muttered, rubbing his chin at this. "Wait...with how it's shaped..." He then unsheathed his sword which had a similar shape to the hilt and pressed the two together, releasing a small jolt of lightning. "Whoa!"

"Hmm...seems things have gotten interesting..." A voice said in a calm tone, making Cringer yowl in shock as it turned to see a woman clad in a white cloak that looks a white cloak with blue frills that make it appear her cloak is a set of wings, making her look like a snowy-white hawk with her hood up, which obscures her face with a golden ridge on the hood to make it look like a beak with stylized symbols that make it look like the headdress has eyes of a falcon, as well as a snake necklace around her neck.

"Who are you?" Orko asked in shock as the woman looked up calmly, her eyes shining under the golden beak of the cloak.

"I am the Sorceress, protector of Castle Grayskull. And it appears you have reawakened one of the weapons...the Sword of power, a weapon of unmeasurable might that was once a set of weapons used by the great king, Gr'yskul, over a few centuries ago. You have his blood in your veins...and now you can use the power inside of yourself to reawaken the strength within." the Sorceress explained, as Adam picked up the sword, which almost felt weightless to him despite its size.

"So...what do I do?" asked Adam as the Sorceress smiled a bit, as she made a motion to hold the sword up, which he did.

"Now...say the words…By the Power of Grayskull…" She explained as Adam nods, raising the sword into the air.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" He bellowed, hoisting the sword up into the air. The castle suddenly started to rumble, as it suddenly released a pillar of light around Adam, creating a powerful burst of energy. "I...HAVE...THE...POOOOOOOWEEEER!" he bellowed, creating a shockwave that shook the very ground with the force of power, making Duncan, Orko and the Socress put their hands up to try and keep the blinding lights out of their eyes, unaware of Cringer's roar near by.

The light filled the sky, making many beings look to the sky when the burst of light blanketed the air. In the woods near the Castle, a green creature was hidden in the trees in front of a ugly-looking fern. The creature looked up, a small growl escaping his lips.

In the savannah grasslands, another figure looked up into the sky and asks, "What in Eternia's name…"

At the capitol, several warriors were standing in awe at this sight as a humanoid with large wings on his back came up, smirking a bit. "Seems things are about to get interesting my friends…"

Back at Grayskull, standing in Adam's place was a new figure. He stood at about 6'6 with his blonde hair now a flowing mane tied back in a ponytail, an armored brace covering his bulging muscled chest with an octagonal mark bearing the insignia of the royal family, with a skull-styled mark on the back of his armor. Clad in a pair of furred pants and boots, the man looked like a barbarian king than the young man they saw earlier. A soft growl came behind them, as Orko yelped in shock at the other sight.

"What the...Cringer!?" He asked in shock as before them also was a giant tiger-like beast, growling a bit as he was now twice his normal size with leathery fur with scales where the stripes were before, large dagger-sized teeth coming out of it's mouth like a Saber Tooth cat and even having a helmet that covered his face and a metallic armor on his back, roaring out.

"Hmm...so this beast holds within the spirit of the mount...interesting." Sorceress said with a msall nod. "So Adam...this is the power you hold within...when you hold aloft your sword, you can call upon your ancestor's power to aide you in the coming darkness…"

"Coming darkness? What's that?" asked Adam, now curious. He blinked a bit, shocked at how deep and commanding his voice was now. Sorceress just chuckled.

"Come...you have much time to work with your new powers...you need to know the limits of your abilities before he comes back…" Sorceress said, looking at Duncan with a wary look...as Duncan just gave a nod. "You two may come as well...same with the mount, it'll be...better if you were involved too." She said quickly, walking ahead as Adam just raised an eyebrow before hefting the sword over his shoulder.

"For a all-powerful being of wisdom...she seems rather shy." Adam pointed out, noticing this as Orko nods, agreeing.

"Maybe she's just not used to being around people? I mean, she lives in a creepy castle in the middle of nowhere...not exactly saying 'come in, I got tea and snacks.'" Orko said, shrugging a bit as he followed Adam, but Duncan looked outside, a look of concern on his face.

In the land of the Dark Hemisphere, a large humanoid ape came down from a high point on a mountain that looked like a titanic-sized fossilized serpent entangling a volcano with a dangerous glower.

"My master...my beast spies gave me a report in the Light Hemisphere...they found it…" the humanoid beast growled out, as a dark blue cloaked figure just chuckled.

"That's good, Beast Man...get my warriors ready...I wish for you to enlist the aid of a bounty hunter in our employ...he'd be able to deal with this." The man said, as the beast growled a bit.

"Yes, Master Skeletor. Right away." Beast Man said with a nod before jumping ahead as the figure turned around, smirking evilly as the skull gave off an ominous glow.

"It's been quite a number of years since I last visited my home country...I wonder how the Masters are doing after my first victory...may as well show them that Skeletor has not died in these past few years." He then gave an ominous laugh, filling the chambers with dark laughter as many figures laid in darkness, ready to pounce at his beck and call.

End of Prologue

Well...think of this as my christmas gift to everyone. :P My first episode of my He-Man story. Basically my 'this is how it's done, Goyer. Learn how to do things correctly'. So while it's dark in some aspects, I'm gonna try and keep the original intentions of the classic series in check. I hope you all enjoy it, remember that I do not own He-Man or any related characters. BUT here's who of importance would have a VA in this if it was a Cartoon so far:

Prince Adam: Matt Mercer (Chrom from Fire Emblym)

Cringer: Frank Welker (Cave of Wonders)

King Randor: Cam Clarke (He-Man from the 2002 Masters of the Universe series)

Queen Marlena: Nicole Sullivan (Drew Saturday from Secret Saturday)

General Duncan/Man-At-Arms: John DiMaggio (Aquaman from Brave and the Bold)

Orko: Todd Haberkorn (Grey Matter from Ben 10 2017)

The Sorceress/Teelana: Jennifer Hale (Ms. Marvel from Avengers)

Stratos: Phil LaMarr (Jack from Samurai Jack)

Mekaneck: Yuri Lowenhawl (Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto)

Ram-Man: Bill Fagerbakke (Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants)

Roboto: Tom Gibis (Shikamaru from Naruto)

The Faceless One: Carl Lumby (Martian Manhunter from Justice League Unlimited)

Skeletor: Charlie Adler (Cobra Commander from GI Joe)

Beast Man: Fred Tatasciore (The Hulk from Avengers)

Two-Bad: Matthew Mercer (Tuvar), Nolan North (Baddrah)

Hordak: Steven Blum (Wolverine from X-men)

Grizzlor: Michael Dorn (Kalibak from the DCAU)

Mantenna: Greg Ayres (Guldo from Dragonball Z)

Shadow Weaver: Kari Whalgren (Charmcaster from Ben 10)

Anyway, let me know what you think and please Read, Review and Suggest Away!


End file.
